User blog:EstherMalikHoranPayneStylesTomlinsonDada-Ajewole/Chapter 5
got up really early the next morning so I could get in the shower first. I was walking back to camp drying my hair with a towel. I wasnt really paying attention to where I was going, I bumped into someone before we both fell on the floor. "sorry" I whispered before rubbing my head. I looked at the person I bumped into. "Liam!" I said happily "it feels like we haven't talked in ages!" I smiled again. Liam just glared at me, got up and walked away! "Liam?" I shouted after him but he just kept on walking. I sighed and turned back to camp. I walked into the tent to find Rachel and Niall sitting on the bed while Rachel was brushing her long mousy brown hair! "hey Niall do you know whats wrong with Liam?" "erm no" Niall frowned "but I can talk to him ... Find out what's wrong" Niall smiled "thanks, I am feeling a little worried about him ... ", a smile appeared in Rachel's face she knew I had a crush on him but I think my little crush was turning into something more ... On the first day of the second week, everyone fell ill. From our little gang only me Niamh and Harry didn't fall ill. We were moved to another campsite so we didn't catch the bug! It was that same night that Niamh went all hypo! I told you she was totally crazy ... She goes into wired hypo moods sometimes. It was midnight. I was awoken by someone shaking me awake! "wake up Sian wake up!" squeaked an excited voice "Niamh? What do you want what's wrong?" I asked still half asleep "I'm going for a walk" she squeaked as she skipped out the tent! "ok!" I whispered only half taking in what she said. A few seconds later I has just taken in what she said! "Niamh w-" I was about to say wait but I saw Niamh wandering away followed by Harry ... What were they up to? I silently decided to follow them. "Niamh you are going to get in trouble get back to your tent" Harry whispered while Niamh climed into a tree "what if I dont want to!" Niamh giggled before she started to sing! "Calm down Niamh" Harry whispered "Make me calm down!" Niamh giggled again "Fine!" Harry said pulling Niamh down from the tree and Kissing her! I just kind of watched in shock ... I shouldn't have really been shocked ... It was bound to happen someday! I actually didn't think they were going to stop. But they are human and they did need to breath! Finally they stopped kissing "whoops didn't work" Niamh whispered and giggled at the same time, they err still holding eachother "Harry Styles! Niamh Carrington!" shouted Miss Leroy, Niamh and Harry quickly jumped apart, Miss Leroy gave them a huge lecture while I quickly and silently snook back to our tent! The next day everyone seemed better and we were all sitting at the table eating breakfast. We had moved back into the normal camp. Harry and Niamh were sat at opposite ends of the table. You could actually feel the tension between. "ok what happened between you two?" asked Niall. I giggled. Which I shouldn't have as Harry and Niamh don't actually know that I know about their kiss! Harry glared at me. "Sian. Niamh. We need to talk" Harry said grabbing my hand and dragging me off the table, Niamh quickly followed! "alight what do you know" snapped Harry while Niamh folded her arms "I know that Niamh went mad last night and you followed her an before I know it you two are snogging!" "look" Niamh whispered "please don't tell anyone" she whispered "I wasn't going too!" I folded my arms "just lose the tension! You two are making it way to obvious!" We all sighed and agreed to keep this little incident our little secret before we went to sit back down on the table, followed by suspicious looks! Category:Blog posts